Fate's Choice
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Many not meant to will die. Some not meant to will live. ... It begins tonight The battle for Gaia has begun, Fate is set into motion, but Mortals still have a choice.


Fate's Choice  
  
By Rachel  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
The cruel woman, and the lovely girl. Those are the two aspects that would be remembered most of the dream. It'd only been seen once before this night. On that day so long ago when Fate had made a decision. And then it would be seen again on this night, when the choice was finally made.  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
Squall Leonhart lowered his gunblade as his fellow classmates broke into applause.  
  
"Perfect! Excellent form y an outstanding student." Xu called.  
  
During this period Xu had a second year weapons class. Her good friend Quistis had a fourth year weapons class. As they were so close, Quistis Trepe's class gave demonstrations to Xu's class. Squall had just finished his.  
  
Quistis stepped forward to make the proper evaluation for both classes, "Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy, the only two gunblade users currently in Balamb Garden. There had been one on SeeD earlier this year, but he retired. Both of these boys have amazing potential.  
  
Both boys went through the same moves, but each with their own unique ending. Doing this allows us to see the differences in two fighters who virtually seem the same. Such as at one point Mr. Almasy had overstepped and almost tripped over his own feet, whereas Mr. Leonhart kept track of his footing and pulled off the move perfectly."  
  
Quistis went on but Seifer did not hear her. Always and every time, without fail. Never did 'Instructor Trepe' miss her chance to compare himself to Squall. And of course it just so happened that Squall always seemed to do so much better. Oh well, it didn't matter. Seifer would prove that he was better once and for all. He swore by Hyne and Odin, Irony and Fate.*  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
Tonight it will be decided. Fate has mulled over the candidates and has now come across his decision. Or almost. Fate has pre-ordained, but mortals still have choice. It will be decided tonight.  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
"Princess? Princess? Princess, wake up!"  
  
Rinoa Heartilly opened her eyes blinking wearily. Zone came into focus. She sighed and squeezed shut her chocolate orbs. "Zo~one. Go away, I'm tired."  
  
"That maybe so, but the train for Balamb leaves in twenty minutes and Watts still has to brief you."  
  
At that she was up, "Why didn't you get me up sooner!? Hyne, I'm going to miss the train. And Cid was such a nice man to meet with me."  
  
"First, Princess, I tried to wake you up. Several times. It didn't work. And second you have to realize that part of the reason Cid agreed was because your boyfriend helped convince him."  
  
Rinoa missed the conviction in the word 'boyfriend'. She smiled as the arrogant blonde crossed her mind. He gave her a warm feeling. "Do you think Seifer will be at the party?" she asked as she brushed her hair quickly.  
  
"Well he's taken the SeeD exam twice already, right? It'd be really bad on his record to fail a third time" Once again the contempt in Zone's words was missed by his princess. Secretly he wished Seifer would fail again, he wasn't fond of the Balamb teen at all.  
  
"Ack! No time to sit here and think, I have to go!" She grabbed her pinwheel and suitcase and went flying from the Timber Owl base.  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
So many will be involved. So many innocents. Many not meant to will die. Some not meant to will live. Lives will change, innocence lost. It all begins tonight.  
  
~*//*~\\*~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: Hi. Okay, my original idea for this story was to cover the opening up until right before the dance scene and fill in some of the blanks. Then I was talking to my friend Kaika about the game and he mentioned that what if Seifer was the one to end up in the infirmary, and Squall became Edea's knight and Seifer was the good guy. So I thought, hey, my story could turn in that direction. So what you lovely people need to do is review and one, tell me what you think of my first chapter, and two, tell me whether I should go with my original idea or with Kaika's suggestion. Thank you. ^.6 


End file.
